Unstationary Silence
by Seezar
Summary: Jean's being awful to Rogue and The Brotherhood get two new members. Scogue-ish.
1. The beginnings of a new light.

UNSTATIONARY SILENCE  
  
By Seezar  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution or any of the characters. It would be too much work to own them anyway.  
  
(I find Disclaimers so pointless at time. Urrg!)  
  
  
  
"Anyhow, all this resulted in the death of Caesar." Explained the teacher. Rogue was sitting in the back. She already knew everything about this class but she lived through it anyway (from touching Jean, she absorbed some of her educational knowledge as well). Rogue stared two aisles away from her and about two seats up. There sat Jean Grey, a fellow X-man (or X-woman which ever you prefer). She was twirling her pen like she was performing an ancient ritual for her tribe. Jean was always nice to everyone, even Rogue. But Rogue knew it wasn't real. Jean faked just to look good in front of Scott, which, in fact, made no sense whatsoever because Jean was going after Duncan anyway. Poor Scott, Rogue knew how much he was hurt from that. Scott tapped Jean on the shoulder and he said something. Jean began to laugh and the teacher stopped talking. Thank god. Rogue thought.  
  
"Excuse me Jean? Is there something more important going on right now that you would like to share?" The teacher snapped. Scott immediately turned and faced front.  
  
"No Mr. Coolidge." Jean replied, embarrassed. Rogue snickered to herself.  
  
"Good. Now anyway." The teacher began to ramble about Caesar, his death, and related matters.  
  
After class (which was AP European History), Scott stopped Rogue.  
  
"Hey." He said.  
  
"Hey." Was his reply.  
  
"Did we have homework in Drama?" Scott asked the girl.  
  
"Not that I know of, all I remember him saying was that we were going to be in groups of four today for some kind of project." Rogue answered.  
  
"Ah."  
  
Scott and Rogue arrived to their Drama class and Rogue looked out into the hallway as she took her seat. Jean walked by and gave her a venomous look. Rogue pretended that she never saw it. Rogue took her seat next to Kitty. Even though Kitty could be annoying, Rogue didn't dislike her. Rogue and Kitty exchanged hellos  
  
"Ok class! As you may know, we are going to be in groups today for our next activity. In this activity you must make your own 30 minute play and present to the class." The teacher explained. "Oh and I have assembled your groups, so no picking." The class groaned. After about 10 minutes her finally grouped Rogue.  
  
"Marie, you'll be with Scott, Paul, and Kitty." He told her. Rogue gave a sign of relief. At least she knew these people, except for Paul. She wasn't a real big fan of Scott's friend. Rogue smiled at Scott and their group began to work.  
  
After Drama it was lunch. Rogue and Scott were walking together discussing their play. Jean soon interrupted them.  
  
"Oh hi Scott, come with me!" She exclaimed and gave Rogue the cheesiest smile in the world. Rogue did another cheesy smile back at her and they left. Rogue balled her fists and stormed over too Risty's table.  
  
"Yo! Kurt what's with Jean and Rogue?" Evan asked.  
  
"I dunno. They seem pretty upset with one another." He replied.  
  
"They are like, sooo dueling." Kitty told them. "You see, Jean doesn't want anyone to have Scott while she's over there prancing with Duncan. Besides, Rogue and Scott were getting too close for Jean's standards anyway. Look, she's not even eating with Scott. She just took Scott away from Rogue." Indeed, Kitty was right. Scott was by himself eating his lunch.  
  
"And you know this how?" Evan asked, concerned.  
  
"It's like, sooo obvious!" Kitty exclaimed. Scott looked over at Kitty's table and she motioned for him to come over.  
  
Oh what the heck. He thought to himself. He enjoyed Kitty's company anyway.  
  
Over at Rogue and Risty's table, Rogue was discussing Jean with her friend.  
  
".And then she comes over right when we're in the middle of a conversation and takes him away. Like that!" Rogue complained. She made a snapping noise with her finger.  
  
"Well maybe she doesn't want anyone to have Scott." Risty suggested.  
  
"So!? She's flirting with Duncan half the time. I doubt she even wanted him to eat with her, she just wanted him away from me!" By this time, Rogue was pounding the table after each word.  
  
"Calm down Rogue. Remember, Deep Breaths." Risty said playfully. Rogue let out a laugh, which she rarely did, and continued to eat her lunch. The bell rang and everyone went to class.  
  
~~~~~~~~**  
  
About a half hour after school ended, Lance walked into his house.  
  
"Jesus Marian Joseph!" He cried. There, at the table, sat Mystique.  
  
"Hello Lance." She said quietly.  
  
"But..How...Where did you come from?" He asked. He was in utter shock. She now had fangs which added more evilness to her. She was wearing a tight black shiny shirt and a tight black shiny skirt. She was also equipped with high heels that made an annoying clicking sound whenever she walked.  
  
"I came from my mom." She said sarcastically. Lance rolled his eyes.  
  
"Who are you posing as now?" he asked.  
  
"Risty." She replied.  
  
"Do the others know?"  
  
"No and they won't. It's our little secret. Now I'm going upstairs." She replied. Lance's eyes widened. He waited for a few moments.  
  
"WHOM THE HELL'S BEEN SLEEPING IN MY ROOM!!!!" She erupted. Shit! Lance thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~**  
  
Rogue sat in the back of Scott's car with Kitty and Kurt while, Jean sat in the front with Scott.  
  
"Oh my god!" She blurted out.  
  
"What?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Don't we have a Danger Room session today?" She asked everyone. Jean turned around to answer.  
  
"Duh Rogue, I mean can't you remember? Oh yea I forgot, your head is flooded with weirdo memories." She said sweetly  
  
"Some of those 'weirdo memories' are yours Jean." Rogue snapped. "Oh and might I add that some of them are quite embarrassing." Jean whipped around so fast, you could have misstated her as Quicksilver. Kitty and Kurt began to giggle and Scott let out a smile too. Jean swatted him on the shoulder.  
  
About a half-hour later, they arrived home. Rogue put her books down and didn't feel like doing a session. But then a thought arose in her head. Maybe I could save Scott from something. She suddenly felt better. Ororo came out of the hallway.  
  
"Get suited and head to the Danger Room." She instructed. Evan came through the door a few moments later.  
  
After everyone was suited and ready to go, Storm set up the session sequence.  
  
"You'll be doing the asteroid scenario again since you've never completed it." Storm explained. She gave a hard look at Evan.  
  
"You better have my back." Rogue warned. "Or else."  
  
"I will, I will." Evan assured her. He gave a big sigh and entered the room. Suddenly the room shifted into a deserted asteriod.  
  
"Ok let's move in! Nightcrawler, get to the switch now!" Scott ordered. Kurt did what he was told and teleported to the switch. Metal spheres came out of the sky. Jean used her Telekinesis to launch some of the spheres away. Kitty rendered herself intangible and let the spheres pass through her. Scott fired off some balls with his optic blasts, and Spyke blew some up with an well-aimed spike. Since Rogue's power prevented her to fire projectiles, she took out a metal projectile. She threw one and it blew up for spheres consecutively. A sphere was headed Rogue's way but Spyke knocked it down. Spyke and Rogue got up and ran to the platform where Jean, Scott, Kitty, and Kurt were waiting. They had thirty seconds left.  
  
"Come on!" Scott called. Rogue jumped and landed on the platform and Spyke climb on it. Kurt pulled the switch and they had completed it. Storm floated down from the controls.  
  
"Good work team. I'm still impressed that you didn't pull the lever until everyone was on the platform. And Evan, nice job on saving Rogue from getting hit." Storm congratulated them.  
  
Upon walking back to her room with Kitty, Logan stopped her.  
  
"Phone's for you kid." He said and wandered off to some unknown place. Who would call me? Rogue thought to herself. She walked up to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" Rogue said into the phone.  
  
"Is this Marie D'Acanto?" The speaker asked.  
  
"Yes. Yes it is." Rogue answered.  
  
"I'm afriad we have some bad news." He said to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Mystique had given up the chance of keeping her return a secret. In the last hour, she made the whole brotherhood clean up the house, kicked Tabitha out of her room, and made her room look nice again. Mystique had taken a liking towards Tabitha, she reminded her of Rogue, except for the obnoxious attitude. That was her pet peeve, obnoxiousness. At least she had Cerebro. She had given Magneto the disc that held the data and he has put it to work. In fact, they were expecting two new members this Monday. The date was Friday the twenty first.  
  
Mystique walked down the stairs (which didn't look bad anymore due to the cleaning) and approached the brotherhood cleaning team.  
  
"Excuse me!" she called. They all stopped working.  
  
"What?" Todd asked.  
  
"We will be having two new members joining us on the twenty fourth. John Allerdyce, and Eileen Hackshaw." She explained. "Obviously Eileen will sleep with Tabitha. John, however, will sleep with Lance." Pietro snickered. He zoomed out of the way before Lance could hit him.  
  
"Fine." Lance said.  
  
~~~~~~~~**  
  
Rogue walked as if she was in a trance. She had been crying earlier and everyone noticed.  
  
"Kid, are you all right?" Logan asked. There was no answer. She went into her bed and fell into the pillow. She fell asleep about 2 minutes later.  
  
"Scott?" The professor called. "I need you to go talk to Rogue. She seems troubled."  
  
"Ok, but can't you use your power?" He asked.  
  
"Yes I can but it would be abusing it."  
  
"Oh." Scott walked down to Rogue and Kit's room and knocked. Kitty answered the door.  
  
"Rogue right?" She asked.  
  
"Yea." Scott went inside the room as Kitty left it. He sat next to Rogue on her bed. She was sound asleep snoring. He couldn't help but smile. She looked so beautiful. He looked away to the wall.  
  
"Don't think I'm sleeping." Rogue said smiling. Scott turned around surprised. "Your weight on the bed woke me up."  
  
"Ah." Scott said.  
  
"I know why you're here." She said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the way I have been acting right?"  
  
"Yes. What's wrong Rogue? I hate seeing you like this." Rogue was surprised by Scott's remark.  
  
"Well earlier I got a telephone call. My parents died."  
  
"Oh Rogue I'm sorry"  
  
"It's ok. They abandoned me on the side of the road in Mississippi. Irene found me and she kept me with her. Irene as my mother."  
  
"Are you going to the funeral?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"You know Rogue, you're not the only one who's gone through this. I lost my parents too." Scott was on the verge of tears and Rogue knew it. Seeing this man, handsome, leader-like, and nice about to cry made Rogue cry again. Scott hugged her and she sobbed on his shoulder.  
  
"I might get snot on your shirt." Rogue said  
  
"I don't care." He said laughing. Rogue began to laugh too.  
  
~~~~~~~~**  
  
Three days later, it was Monday. The brotherhood had cleaned the house completely and Lance and Tabitha made room for the new people.  
  
"Hey! They're here!" Fred called to Mystique. Mystique ran down and morphed into a normal looking lady with blonde hair.  
  
"Why hello John and Eileen. I hope you find it worth while to stay here." Mystique told them.  
  
"Thank you." Eileen replied. She walked in and Tabitha showed her to her room. John came in and walked past Mystique and into the house. Lance showed him to his room.  
  
"So. What are your powers? What's your name?" Tabitha asked.  
  
"It's Eileen Hackshaw, and I have no idea of what I can do." She replied.  
  
"Fair enough." Tabitha said.  
  
"What's your alias?" Eileen asked.  
  
"Boom Boom." Tabitha replied. Eileen snickered. "What?"  
  
"That name seems to fit you. It's stupid and so are you." Eileen told her.  
  
"You're an asswipe you know that?" Tabitha snapped.  
  
"At least I look better." Eileen teased. Tabitha created a bomb and Eileen unleashed her forcefield. Tabitha boombox exploded and Tabitha screamed. Eileen just smiled.  
  
In Lance's room, John put his stuff down and sat on Lance's bed.  
  
"That's my bed for your information." Lance told him.  
  
"Hmm. It is? Oh well." He said.  
  
"I like your attitude." Lance stated.  
  
A/N: I had no idea what Eileen's last name was. I think it starts with an H. Anyway her code name is Phantazia in the comics so if someone could help me and tell me what it is I'll greatly appreciate it. Thanks! Oh! And I never did any accents because I suck major booty at them.  
  
Please Read and Review. 


	2. The Note and Irritation..

2.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything. I'm broke. (  
  
  
  
"Ok, you and John need alias' " Mystique stated.  
  
"I know. I was thinking Force for me." Eileen told her. Mystique made a disgusted face. Eileen gave her a raspberry.  
  
"How about Phantazia?" John suggested.  
  
"Hmm. I like it." Eileen said. "Ooh! I have one for you. Pyro."  
  
"Excellent." John said.  
  
Ever since they got here, Lance and John became good friends and Tabitha despised Eileen. Mystique revealed her true self to the new members and the new members displayed their powers for the brotherhood.  
  
"So when are we going to meet these 'X-geeks'?" Eileen asked.  
  
"Soon." Mystique replied. "Soon enough."  
  
~~~~~~~~**  
  
The next day, Rogue was at her locker getting her stuff out. She noticed the usual brotherhood-walk-down-the-hallway-routine. She turned and saw that the group was bigger. There were two more people in the group. A guy with brown hair and piercing blue eyes, and a blonde girl with scraggly hair. The boy stuck his hand out shoved Rogue against the locker. Her back smacked the locker hard. She ran to go punch him but was stopped by Scott.  
  
"Don't," He said.  
  
"But he just smacked me against the locker!" Rogue protested.  
  
"I know, I saw. But you'll get yourself into more trouble than it's worth." He said. Rogue stopped struggling.  
  
"Yea I guess your right." She sighed.  
  
"Come on, I'll walk you to Chemistry." He said. Rogue smiled at him.  
  
When Rogue got home, she went directly to The Professor.  
  
"He smacked me against the locker!" She complained to him.  
  
"I'll check on it. They are most likely mutants but I'll find out their powers." The professor assured her.  
  
"Ok." Rogue left the room and was pulled hard against the wall. She grunted as she hit her back again against a hard surface.  
  
"What the hell were you doing?" Jean snapped.  
  
"Talking to the Professor." Rogue said.  
  
"No you dimwit. With Scott." She snarled.  
  
"I was talking to him. What's the big deal?" Rogue asked.  
  
"YOU ARE!" Jean boomed. "You should just leave. You're ruining my life." Rogue looked as if she was about to cry and she did. She ran of sobbing and pushed past Scott. Scott looked at Jean concerned.  
  
Rogue got into her room and locked the door. She grabbed a pen and paper and began to write.  
  
She finished and pinned the paper up to the door. She grabbed a bunch of clothes and put them in a bag. She grabbed her saved money and climbed out of the window. The letter she wrote read,  
  
'Dear Kitty and the rest of the team,  
  
I have run away. Tell Scott I'm sorry.  
  
Rogue.  
  
~~~~~~~~**  
  
Tabitha walked down to the kitchen and put a Lean Pocket in the Microwave. Pietro zoomed in and took a seat at the table. Tabitha turned and jumped.  
  
"Woo!" she yelped. "I didn't know you were here."  
  
"I just came in here like 2 seconds ago." He replied.  
  
"Well you probably came in here at the speed of a zillion miles per hour." She said.  
  
"True, True." He said. Eileen came in. Tabitha blocked her microwave as if her body was going to block her forcefield. Eileen really didn't have great control of her powers. It would activate on something as small as a sneeze. Pietro took his cellphone and was hypnotized on the tunes you could put as your ring. As Pietro was obsessing over The Marché of the Nutcracker, Eileen walked by Tabitha and tripped over her foot causing her power to activate. The microwave exploded and Pietro's phone broke.  
  
"Aww Shit!" Tabitha cried as she took her half frozen Lean Pocket out.  
  
"Heh.. Sorry." Eileen apologized. Pietro looked at her annoyed.  
  
"You know, this phone was new." He informed her.  
  
~~~~~~~~**  
  
"Oh my god!" Kitty cried. She ripped the note off of the door and phased through the wall colliding with Scott.  
  
"Oomph!" She yelped and she ran into him. "Ohmigod! Scott look!" She shoved the paper is his face. He red it and even though he was wearing ruby quartz sunglasses, Kitty knew he was worried.  
  
"We need to get the professor. Kitty, get Jean." He ordered. Kitty phased through the wall and Scott got the professor.  
  
"Can't you do a scan to find her?" Scott asked. Jean sat there with her arms crossed.  
  
"I tried. I can't pick up a sense." The professor said.  
  
"I'll try then." Scott declared. He shot a nasty look at Jean and walked out, Kitty following.  
  
Rogue bought food and sat on a curb to eat it. At least I can't hurt anyone. She thought. She finished her food and threw away the trash. As she walked away from the trashcan someone covered her mouth and threw her into an alley. Rogue hit the pavement with a thud and she let out a grunt. She looked to see her attacker but couldn't make out a person. He kicked her hard in the face with his boot. Rogue began to cry. She was in so much pain she could barely move. She felt something stab through her stomach and blood splashed out. Rogue let out a scream and her attacker stuffed her mouth some kind of cloth. He kicked her hard in the stomach one more time and Rogue felt herself giving out. She felt him rip her skirt and everything went black.  
  
  
  
A/N (Author's Note): Cliffhanger!! What did you think? And another question, Should I change the rating? It's currently R but I negotiating on an NC-17 rating just to be careful. Anyway reviews are welcome but no flames. I don't feel like listening to my flaws through shout. But you could point them out through nice talking. Oh! And I know I haven't developed on the Lance/John friendship and the Lance/Kitty issue but I will later. Now I focusing on Rogue.  
  
Wellp (Not a typo FYI) I'm going to bed. --- Seezar (god, on spell check it wants to substitute Seezar for Seizure. And When I'm done typing, Word makes my document look like a Christmas tree because of all the grammar errors. ERR!)  
  
A/N2: I also noticed I made Rogue kinda soft in this chapter. My apologies... 


	3. The Aftermath & A Readjustment

3.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't look at me. I don't own them.  
  
A/N: Here I go again. I appreciated your reviews a lot. Thanks! I would have had this uploaded a lot sooner but the site was telling me this was an empty document. Oh well. Also If this chapter isn't as good as the other ones, The next one will be better. I sorta fell apart.  
  
  
  
Scott sat in the hall of the hospital with Kitty next to him. He was staring blankly at the floor. Kitty looked over and knew he was in a mixture of emotions. A nurse came out and mumbled something to Kitty.  
  
"Hey Scott, you're allowed to go in." She said to him. She hated seeing him like this.  
  
"Ok, thanks Kitty." He replied. He got up and went into the room. He took a seat next to the hospital bed and stared at the patient.  
  
"Oh god." He said. "Don't leave me Rogue, please." He put his hand on her (gloved) hand and leaned down. He gently kissed it and he had too much. He completely collapsed on the girl and sobbed his heart out. Kitty couldn't help but cry also. Professor Xavier wheeled down the hall to Kitty.  
  
"Where's Scott?" He asked Kitty. She pointed through the glass into Rogue's room. He nodded asked Kitty to open the door. Kitty opened it and the professor went inside. Seeing his first recruit like this made him heartbroken.  
  
'The poor kid.' He thought.  
  
"Scott." The professor said quietly. Scott sprang up and was obviously embarrassed. "I need to scan Rogue's mind to find out who her attacker was." He nodded in agreement and left. Scott had gotten a phone call from his cellphone while looking for Rogue with Kitty. It turned out that Kurt had convinced the professor to do another brain scan and he found her. She had been sexually violated (A/N: rape if any of you didn't know) and severely beaten. The professor told Scott that the attacker first used a condom and then went bare, causing Rogue's power to activate. Rogue had managed to kill the man, which was very traumatizing for her since she would have his sick memories in her mind for a long time. All of this made Scott sick to his stomach.  
  
'How could anyone do such an evil thing to a girl?' he asked himself. He decided the question was unanswerable. There were a lot of sickos in the world.  
  
The police found the dead body of the man the next morning. Strangely enough, he had no wallet and no ID. The professor found out who the man was and told Scott. His name was Ralph Danvers, ex-husband of Carol Danvers. Carol was a mutant with amazing powers and she was a resident of a close NY town. The professor had no intention of speaking with her unless she had something to do with the violation.  
  
Rogue had to stay overnight at the hospital for about a week until she could come back to the institute where she still needed to stay in bed. A week had passed and Rogue was in her bed most of the time and according to Jean she was "hogging all the attention." Jean was inconsiderably jealous all of the time that caused Scott to have a serious talk with her. The talk ended up with Jean getting slapped across the face and Scott getting ultra pissed. Jean was being cruel. Although she was being kinder to Rogue, she was being evil to Scott, which lead to some of the X-teens to dislike the red head. She began to kiss Duncan in front of Scott, and go on dates while Scott spent a lot more time with Rogue.  
  
Everything seemed to be going well until one day. Scott was in the room talking to Rogue.  
  
"The professor said you should better in no time." Scott told her.  
  
"I know, I just wish these damn memories would go away." She explained. Scott had noticed she was waking up from nightmares lately.  
  
"Yea, it must me tough." Scott replied.  
  
"You have no idea." She responded. Now the outburst. "I JUST WITH THE BLONDE BITCH WOULD STOP!" Scott almost fell out of the bed. Rogue was breathing deeply and was swearing like crazy.  
  
'PROFESSOR!' he thought. Rogue jumped out of her bed and smacked Scott across the face. His glasses fell off and blew a hole in the wall. He immediately closed his eyes and he heard glass break. Rogue had jumped out of the window.  
  
"Scott!?" Kitty cried as she entered the room with the professor. She got his glasses and put them on his face. He ran to the window expecting to see Rogue with her legs broken, or some other bone for that matter, but he didn't. Amazingly she had survived and was off running somewhere. Evan came barreling down with Ororo and Kurt close behind.  
  
"Yo man! What gives?" he asked.  
  
"Ah. It appears Ralph's memories have taken over her mind. Much like when she touched Cody when her power first activated. It appears she's going after Carol Danvers." The professor explained.  
  
"Are we going after her?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Yes." The professor responded.  
  
"In uniform?"  
  
"Yes." Kitty gave a sigh and vanished through the floor. Scott, Evan, and Kurt went to go suit up also.  
  
Moments later, the X-men were outside Carol's house. It was a nice small house with a nice garden outside. Actually the garden was messed up now and about half the windows were broken. You could here an occasional swear word and a lot of screaming.  
  
"Kitty, go inside and see what's happening." Scott ordered. Kitty sighed and got up. She was afraid something might hit her. Kitty walked up to the house and phased through the wall. She phased through a thrown lamp and saw that Rogue and a blonde lady were fighting. Obviously the blonde was Carol.  
  
"Rogue! This isn't you!" Kitty cried. Rogue didn't listen. Kurt bamfed in and saw what was going on.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Scott sent me. You were taking to long." Kurt informed her. She was only in there for a minute. Rogue took off her glove and slapped her hand against Carol's face. There was a lot of grunting and screaming and Carol fell to the floor.  
  
"Oh my god." Kitty uttered.  
  
Scott was waiting impatiently outside.  
  
"Come on. What's taking so long." He asked himself. All of the sudden there was a loud boom sound. An object, unable to make out, erupted through Carol's roof. The object landed about a few yard in front of the team. It was Carol. She was alive but unconscious. Probably because of Rogue. Moments later, Kitty phased out with Rogue who looked completely dazed. Kurt bamfed in next to Scott. Scott ran up to Rogue.  
  
"Rogue? Can you hear me?" Scott called. He held her like it was his most prized possession.  
  
"Scott? What happened?" She asked. Currently she had the husband and the ex-wife in her mind. Rogue also had powers. More than she could control.  
  
"Scott, I think Rogue needs some rest. She might cause destruction with her newly acquainted powers." The professor told him. Scott released her and put her in the car so she could rest. She fell asleep almost immediately and they drove home.  
  
~~~~~~~~**  
  
Lance was the first to notice it, the change in Rogue. He'd noticed how Jean and Scott weren't "as close" as they were before. Jean hung around Duncan a lot more now. Lance despised Duncan with all his girlfriends. He made fun of all his friends and he made fun of Lance. Lance didn't much care that he made fun of his friends but when he made of Lance, he got all worked up.  
  
Lance walked down past the lockers and saw the X-geeks, as he would call them, further down the hall. He was about to say a stupid remark when he saw Rogue. She had her head down and looked really messed up. Kitty was walking with her and Lance stopped her.  
  
"Hey Kit, what happened with Rogue?" He asked her. Kitty looked as if she was going to cry.  
  
"She.She was raped." Kitty said solemnly. Lance couldn't think of something to say. He felt sick and angry.  
  
"Oh.. Tell her I'm sorry for what happened." He replied. This surprised Kitty because she thought they hated one another.  
  
"Ok I will." Kitty replied. "And Lance?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"That was very nice of you." Lance smiled at Kitty's reply and walked off to class. While Lance was walking he heard Tabitha yell a stupid remark to the X-men. Lance growled and went over to her. He snatched her up and pinned her up the locker.  
  
"What the HELL are you doing!?" He shouted. He had formed a crowd of kids.  
  
"Nothing asshole, now put me down." She ordered. He ignored.  
  
"No. Not until you apologize to them." He snarled. Scott looked surprised and Rogue looked up.  
  
"Fine! I'm sorry." She said. She obviously didn't mean it but they were satisfied at Lance's action. Kitty mouthed 'thank you' and the group moved on. The rest of 'audience' walked away also.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" Tabitha asked pissed.  
  
"Nothing." Lance said. He put the girl down and walked away. He felt like crying.  
  
After school wasn't all that easy either. Lance walked gloomily to his Jeep and got in. He usually waited but this time he left. He didn't go straight home. This time he took a detour, to the X-mansion. He got out of the car and knocked at the door. Logan appeared at the door.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked.  
  
"Um... nevermind." Lance said. He walked away from the door and got back in his car. He sat there and put his head on the steering wheel. 'Shit' he thought. He actually didn't know why he was there in the first place. He suddenly figured out why he came. He drove the car to the school and walked back to the X-mansion. He rapped at the door again hoping it wasn't Logan. Luckily, it wasn't. Ororo answered the door.  
  
"Why hello Lance." Ororo greeted. "Can I help you?" 'At least she's nice to me' Lance thought.  
  
"Um. I was thinking that. oh what the heck. Can I live here?" He asked nervously. He thought she was going to slam the door in his face like he was a bug in her bathtub.  
  
"I'll find out. You stay here." She ordered. It took about 5 minutes and the professor came to the door.  
  
"You want to live here?" The old man asked. Lance looked at the professor's head. The word 'shiny' went through his mind.  
  
"Yes. If it's ok." Lance replied. The professor knew why Lance wanted to stay here. It was because of Kitty and Rogue. Mainly he wanted to see if Rogue was ok.  
  
(A/N: I totally forgot they had a gate in front of the institute! My apologies, just pretend there never were one. Sorry)  
  
"It's fine by me. Take the guestroom upstairs again." The professor explained. Lance went up to his room, the X-men still unaware of his presence. He looked at the phone and picked it up. He dialed Pietro's new cellphone number.  
  
"Yea?" Pietro answered.  
  
"It's Lance. The keys are in the glove compartment." Lance told the boy.  
  
"Ok, where are you?" Pietro asked. Lance hesitated for a moment. Pietro was saying hello every second of his hesitation.  
  
"The X-mansion." Lance finally blurted. Before the white-haired boy could respond, Lance hung up. He stuffed his face in his pillow and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~**  
  
"He's at the X-geeks place!?" Todd yelled out in utter shock.  
  
"He's changing." Pietro told him.  
  
"He's changing my butt! He's already changed." Tabitha informed them. "For instance, today I called them a name and he completely exploded." Eileen came walking and Pietro hid his cellphone. She glared at him.  
  
"No need to worry. I've got them under control." She told them. "The headaches were making me all snooty."  
  
"And I thought it was PMS." Tabitha remarked. Eileen through a penny at her. Tabitha let out a scream of pain and created a bomb. She threw it in Eileen's backpack causing it to explode. Eileen gave up and didn't bother to wrestle with the blonde bombshell. She didn't have anything important in the backpack anyway.  
  
Eileen, as well as John, had gotten very familiar with the X-geeks. She grew to despise them and make fun of them just like the rest of them, except Lance. John came walking to the Jeep.  
  
"Yo! Where's Lance?" He asked.  
  
"The X-geeks place." Tabitha told him. John dropped his book. He didn't bother to ask why. He got into the Jeep and waited for Pietro to drive off.  
  
When they got home, they informed Mystique of the news and she swore off the wall.  
  
"Well then, I guess we have to go retrieve them." Mystique said. She was smiling at her new plan.  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh lordy, what a bad cliffhanger. I couldn't think of any more cliffhanger lines.  
  
A/N2: I just realized I forgot to tell you what the new people's powers are! Anyway John can control fire. Eileen can project an energy field (I have no idea why I have been calling it a force field. It really isn't one) that disrupts electricity, machines, and telepathy. This field also allows her to fly when fully charged. 


	4. Tastless Sweat

4.  
  
A/N: Sorry It took so long. I had to rewrite it and rewrite it and so on. It's awfully short.  
  
Anyway I'll work on the next chapter later. Sorry no BH. Oh and the title has nothing to do with anything  
  
  
  
It was raining. Raining so hard, it sounded like rocks against a car windshield. Rogue stood with Scott cuddled close as the pastor went along with his speech. Rogue really wasn't paying attention to him. She was thinking of her past. Her brutal past. It was about this time when Rogue had the memories. These awful flashbacks that acted like stolen memories. She put her hands on her head and let out a shrill shriek. Scott looked at Rogue worried and the pastor stopped talking. She opened her eyes and noticed everyone was staring at her.  
  
"Scott?" She asked disturbed. "What happened?" He decided that they should leave.  
  
About an hour late, they arrived at their Hotel Room on the 15th floor. Not a word was said on the car ride back. When they got into the room, Rogue sat on the bed and laid down. Scott put his keys on the table and sat on the bed across from her.  
  
"Rogue?" He called. There was no answer. He heaved a big sigh and tried again. Still no answer.  
  
"Rogue. I'm worried about you." He said. She got up and looked at him. "Really, I am. Your probably the strongest person I know. You know how to deal with your emotions better than anyone on the team. You're unique Rogue." Rogue hesitated.  
  
"Why did you say that? You know it's not true." She finally said.  
  
"Rogue don't say that. Jean treats you like a piece of trash and I know that." He told her. "It is true. Rogue I don't know how to say this but, I think I might be falling in love with you." Rogue stopped fidgeting. She looked at Scott and was completely speechless.  
  
"I'm gonna go outside for a smoke." He said.  
  
"You smoke?" She asked.  
  
"Only when I need to calm down." He said. He gave her a smile and walked outside. Rogue flopped back down on the bed. She looked at Scott's stern figure outside on the balcony. For some reason, she felt attracted to him. There was a sharp pain in Rogue's head that made her shriek.  
  
"Scott!" she screamed. The pain made her slam her back against the bed and have convulsions.  
  
Scott watched in horror as his companion was screaming. Suddenly she stopped. She got up and stared him directly in the eye and was completley dazed.  
  
"Scott! Watch out!" She suddenly screamed. Scott turned and a figure jumped from the above balcony and smacked Scott in the face. Scott wobbled over to the rail to catch his balance. The figure punched him again and Scott fell over the edge.  
  
"No!" Rogue shouted. She got up and charged through the window. She slammed thorugh the glass and smashed into the figure. The figure flew through the rail and fell down with Scott. Rogue flew down to catch Scott. She caught his glasses and stretched her hand out and they connected. She stopped in mid-air and floated. Rogue put Scott's glasses on and simled at him.  
  
"Hey. Thanks." He said to her.  
  
"Your welcome." She replied. "I thought I was going to lose for a second." Rogue noticed something different.  
  
"What?" Scott asked.  
  
"That person that smacked you off didn't fall down. I hit him off." She told him. She couldn't the figure anywhere. Rogue felt a sharp pain on the back her head and she fell. The last thing she heard during her fall was Scott's scream.  
  
~~~~~~~~**  
  
Kitty walked out of her room and got ready for school. She put her usual capris on and her sandals, along with her yellow under shirt and pink over shirt. She liked the privacy she had when Rogue wasn't there. Rogue had skipped a whole week of school for her parents funeral. Today was Thursday and she was expected back by late Friday night.  
  
"Kitty! Come on! I've aged like 5 years!!" Jubilee called. Kitty looked at her watch and almost freaked. She was five minutes late. She grabbed her backpack and phased to the garage where the new mutants, Evan, Kurt, and Jubilee were waiting. Jean went alone with Duncan.  
  
"Sorry. I was spaced out." She apologized.  
  
"Kitty! Can you walk with me?" Lance asked. Kitty turned surprised.  
  
"Uh....sure." She replied. She waved Kurt and Evan off and walked with Lance.  
  
"So." He said. "Where's Jean?" Kitty gave a huge sigh.  
  
"With him." Kitty looked at Lance. Lance obviously knewq that him meant Duncan. "You know, I sometimes forget she's an X-men because I never see her anymore. She's changed."  
  
"Ha! Tell me about it. The other day, I saw Duncan and her kiss. It wasn't a peck or anything it was a real graphic kiss with tongue and everything." Lance began to act out the whole scene. Kitty gave him a disgusted look.  
  
"Oh.." She said plainly. Lance frowned at her and Kitty let out a sudden laugh. Kitty stopped suddenly.  
  
"Kitty what's wrong?" Lance asked. He looked ahead and soon knew why she had stopped...... 


End file.
